Heart By Death- Short Story
by pcunha
Summary: After Jem ask Tessa to be his girlfriend in a Magnus Party and Will ask right after. What happens when Will is kidnapped by someone? What will Tessa do?


Heart by Death-

I do not own this characters, they are from Cassandra Clare.

"Go get dressed! We don't want to miss the most fabulous and powerful warlock's party! Magnus Bane will get angry…"Will said to me.

I went to my room, put on a little black dress, high heels, some makeup and done. My gray eyes were showing a lot, and my dark brown hair was falling over my shoulders. I went to the Institute door and found Jem and Will looking at me open mouth. God, they looked so hot! Will's black messy hair made him more handsome than normally. Jem was using a black shirt that made his silver eyes and hair perfect, he looked handsome.

"Finally! I thought you died in your room!" Will said and I rolled my eyes and smile.

"Yeah, sure, lets go."

Magnus opened the door. His clothes here with lot of glitter, he looked fabulous.

"Hi Magnus! I love your clothes!" I said, "And WOW! Did you need your warlock powers to decorated this place?" I added as I looked around.

"No, just my hands. I had nothing to do this week… That vampire, Camille you know?" we nodded, "She cheated on me, and after came to ask me back. She is a monster!" he smiled.

"Oh, she can't be that bad!" Will said.

"Yes she is" Magnus said and walked away.

"Can we talk?"

I looked to see who it was and saw Jem. He's face looked very worried.

"Sure Jem, lets go outside," I said worried.  
He walked me outside like a gentlemen, but his face was making me nervous. Probably is something serious.

"Tessa, there is something I wanted to tell you a long time ago," he said looking at me with concern.

"Jem, just say it! You making me worry!"

"Then promise me that independent of what happens here our friendship will not end?"

"Obvious! I would never, ever stop talking to you! You are my best friend remember? Best friends forever?" I said.

"Sure… Tessa, I love someone, what should I do?"

"Wow, all this suspense to say that? Okay, I think you should tell her. You're lovely, no one will reject you."

"Tessa, since the first time I saw you, I felt something for you. While the time passed, this feeling became bigger and bigger. Would you accept to be my girlfriend?"

What will I do now? I love Jem, but I also love Will. In a way, Will doesn't treat me well. But in another, I know he worries about me. Jem, Jem is a lovely person, always thinking about me, as if I were his life. God, I don't know what to do. I love Jem so much, but he shared my heart with Will. Will, probably will never have a serious relationship. Jem, is a lovely person that just told me he love me.

"Yes."

Jem smiled, the most beautiful one I saw in all my life. He went closer to me, and kissed me. Who knows if I made the right choice?

Will's P.O.V.

I decided to go outside and breathe a bit. When I went outside, I saw the worse scene ever. Jem, my parabatai, kissing the girl I love, Tessa. I felt my heart breaking in small pieces, but I couldn't blame them. No one knows I love her. I always knew Jem loved her, and I couldn't hurt him. And also, she loved him back.

I couldn't hold back the tears, so I ran to the back of the house, and let myself cry.

Tessa's P.O.V.

After Jem kissed me, I needed some air.

"Jem, go inside and I'll be going in a minute. I need some air."

"Sure. See you."

As Jem went inside, I went to the back of the house. I found Will crying AND, WAIT! WILL NEVER CRIES.

I ran to him and he looked at me with an angry face.

"Hey, What happened?" I ask.

"What happened?" He almost yelled, "I'm madly in love with you, and you just kissed my parabatai!"

I wasn't ready for this, I never thought it was going to be possible for Will to love someone. And never thought that if he loved, it would be me.

"I fell in love with you since I first saw you!" Then, he went to me and kissed me full on the mouth. I kissed him back. When he separated, I was shocked. I shouldn't have done that because I have a boyfriend.

"Will, I have a boyfriend. Jem asked me just some minutes ago."

"Please, I don't want to hurt him. Lets forget all this." And he ran away from me.

Now it was my time, to sit down and cry myself out. I just lost the friendship of one of the boys I love.

Next Day…

At breakfast, Will acted like if nothing happened, and so did I. Jem was late to breakfast, and when he came he sat on my side and got my hand.

"I would like you people to know that Tessa and I are together," he said.

"Oh! I'm so happy for you guys!" Said Charlotte.

"Yeah, Yeah. I'm so excited," said Jessamine with fake excitement.

"Congrats bro!" said Will to Jem.

"Thanks, this really means a lot to us," he said.

I looked at Will's face. I wasn't sure if it was a real smile or a fake one.

Will's P.O.V.

I didn't have to fake the whole smile, I am happy because Jem is. But knowing I will never have Tessa hurts a lot. I went to the training room, it is the only place that makes me feel better. I trained until noon, and then decided to take a walk alone.

I went to the bar alone when someone started to give me a lot of drinks, and I can't stand on my legs alone.

"I will take you with me." a voice said.

Someone got my body and put me into something. The last thing I saw before I blackout, was some blond hair.

Tessa's P.O.V.

I woke up with a bad dream. That Will was kidnapped. I changed clothes, and went to breakfast. Jem, Charlotte, Henry and Jessamine where there.

"Where's Will?" I asked

"No idea. I will call him."Jem said and stood up. He went to me, gave me a quick kiss and walked away.

"Will is not in his room."Jem said as he ran to us.

"Oh no. Yesterday at noon I saw he going out. Also, today I had a bad dream, that Will was kidnapped. And if it's true Jem? What if he was really kidnapped? You know it is not the first time I would have a dream with the bad things that happen…"I start to cry. What if Will is in danger?

"Lets call Magnus, maybe he ca…"Something interrupted him, the buzzer from the front door sounded.

Charlotte went to open the door, and it were Magnus, crying a lot.

"Camille…. Kid.. Kidnapped….Will…. because… I don't… want her back," he said between sobs.

Will's P.O.V.

When I woke up, and the first thing I noticed was that I was tied to a chair.

"Hello Will, I see you woke up." said a female voice.

When I looked up, I saw Camille.

"What do you want?" I said.

"Well, everything started when I cheated on Magnus, so he ended our relationship. I decided I wanted him back but he rejected me. Then, I decided I would kidnapped someone he cared about, and call him, saying I had you and that if he wanted to save you he should come tomorrow by midnight alone."

"Why would you do that? It was your fault! You cheated on him!" I yelled

"That is why he should come alone. If he doesn't I will kill you."

"Everyone says you are crazy, but I always protected you. Now I'm seeing you are sick!"

"Okay. Now it is my time. The guards will keep a look at you. It is better you don't try to escape," she went away.

Tessa's pov.

"Well, if she told you where to go, makes everything easier. I already have a plan." I said.

"What if, I change myself into Magnus, and go in there and tell her I want her back, and then I say if I can see Will. She will let me probably and will go with me. Jem, Charlotte, Jessamine and Henry go and kill the guards…" Jessamine interrupted me.

"No! I'm not going! I'm not going to act like a man!"

"Okay, then Jem, Charlotte and Henry will go. Magnus , while I talk to Camille, you will go in and create fast walls to stuck her in there and it needs to be able to stand at least for thirty minuted. Then, I will change myself back, we save Will and then you may talk to Camille. After, we let Will kill her."

"Good idea," everyone minus Magnus said.

"What do you think Magnus?" I asked him.

"She asked me do go alone, and that she would kill Will if I don't. What if she kills him?"

"She won't. She will not see you guys. You will be hiding."

" Okay then. Here is my glitter. You can use it to change into myself. Now, I'm going home to remember the right spell," said Magnus, and went away.

"Okay, everyone ready?" I said and everyone nodded.

"Please, don't confuse me and Magnus."

I concentrated, and saw the light. I tried to reach it, and I took almost thirty minutes to be able to. I felt my body growing bigger, my clothes ripping away. When I opened my eyes, everyone was looking at me in shock, minus Magnus that looked happy.

"I didn't know I was so fabulous! Oh! Here are the clothes, go change!" He said.

I changed, and we went by a portal that Magnus made to the place.

"Okay we are here. You guys go hide, and I will wait here until midnight.

It's time. I went to the door, and Camille opened up.

"Hello Magnus, did you accept my idea?"

"Yes Camille, I thought a lot and decided I will give another chance. Now, may I please see Will?" I said, trying to sound like Magnus.

"Sure, but I will need to go with you."

"You don't trust me Camille? But obvious you can come with me, girlfriend."

She locked the door and we went to Will's room.

Jem's P.O.V.

I hope Tessa is alright… I love her too much to lose her. I looked by the corner and saw it our time, Camille closed the door.

"Let's go." I said to everyone.

We went to the door, and Charlotte draw an Open Rune on it and the door clicked open. The inside looked well, and we saw 2 guards guarding a door. Probably the room Will is in. Henry and I went to them and we killed them. They didn't fight well, so it was easy. Magnus open the door carefully, and went inside.

Tessa's P.O.V.

When I saw Will, I had to control myself to just smile and say,

"Good, you're all right. Thanks Camille."

"You thought I killed him? You didn't believe me?" She said. By the corner of my eyes, I saw Magnus slipping inside the room, and knew I should keep Camille talking.

"I missed you a lot, you know? I think you're the love of my life…"I said.

I always need that, and you are mine too. I'm so sorry, Magnus. I cheated on you…"She said, doing a fake crying.

I looked at the corner of my eyes, and saw Magnus nodding at me.

"What do you think about a surprise?" I said.

"Yes! I love surprises!"

I closed my eyes, and changed back.

"TESSA!"I heard someone scream. I knew that voice by heart, Will.

Will's P.O.V.

I was watching Magnus talk to Camille, when Magnus changed to Tessa, and I couldn't stop myself from yelling her name.

"Tessa!"

I saw her looking at me! Smile and run for me. At the same time, by corner of my eyes I saw Camille put her fangs out and run for Tessa, but she hit her face in an invisible wall. Then I saw Magnus coming to me. Where did he came from?

"Did you liked our plan Will?" " I liked, but now we will set you free and you guys will go outside so I can talk to Camille,"he said.

They set me free, then Tessa and I went outside the room. Jem, Charlotte and Henry were there, waiting for us.

Magnus's P.O.V.

"You are crazy Camille! Now you will never have me back!" I yelled

"But Magnus, I love you! Did it for love. Love can make us crazy."

"Then why you cheated on me? Hum?"

"I was drunk! I didn't know it."

"You could have just told me, not kidnapped Will! You know he is like my son! That I will do anything to protect him!"

"I'm sorry." Tears run down her cheek as she said it.

"I will never forgive you. And to keep everyone safe, we got permission to kill you." I said, "EVERYONE COME HERE!"

Jem's P.O.V.

While we were outside, I saw the way Tessa looks to Will and Will to her. That was when I noticed that I will never have her heart. She may love me, but not the same way she loves Will.

"Tessa, can we talk?" I asked

"Sure."

We went to a corner and I said, "I saw the way to look at Will. It is not the same that you look at me. You love him Tessa, not me. We should end our relationship."

"Jem, I love you, but as a best friend. I thought I might love you, but the time proved I was wrong. I'm sorry."

We went back, and I said we finish our relationship.

"Why?" said Will

"Because…"I started to say, but Tessa cut me by kissing him. It was so hard to look, but I was happy.

"EVERYONE COME HERE!" Magnus yelled. We went running inside.

Will's P.O.V.

God, I can't believe she kissed me. And I can't believe Magnus interrupted it.

"Will, we would like you to kill Camille." Magnus said.

"With pleasure!" I said, "Jem, would you lend me you dagger?" He nodded and passed to me. "I will do it. Okay Camille? It will hurt less."

Magnus took the walls out, and Camille started to run. But I was faster. I got there and hit her on the chest. She fell on the floor, dead.

Narrator P.O.V.

A month after, Will starts a relationship with Tessa, who gets pregnant and Jessamine decides to live like a mundane, a human. And Magnus, discovered that he is bi, and is in a relationship with a boy called Alec. Jem, well Jem is a lovely person. He let Tessa go even if he loved her. Now, he is finally over her and he just met a girl. Isabelle is a lovely girl too and is making Jem fall in love with her.

Everyone looks happy, with no one to interfere.

Vocabulary

Parabatai: Best friends, almost brothers.

Mundane: From the human world.


End file.
